Milan Versus The World
by Paper-x-Cloud
Summary: Milan is the only city in history to be personified. How will the nations handle having an Italian city in their midst? How will Milan handle being the only one of her kind? OC!Milan R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Meet Milan

**A/N: Alrigjt, since our first story was a totalfail, I deleted it and wrote a new one that's so so so so much better. Here we go! Milan's full description is on the prfile because i know how annoying it is to have to read thru the hole trhing :) enjoy!**

~~~Milan versus the World~~~

It was just like every other day in beautiful, sunny Italy. Alicia P. Vargas, the embodiment of Milan, woke up wrappedup in her soft white sheets to the sound of the loud tourists outside her open window.

She wanted to open it and tell them to go back to america or Autria or wherever it was they came from but she knew better than that. taking a quick glance at the hello kitty clock (from Japan's last visit) on her nightstand, Milan figured she'd have just enough time to eat her breakfast of eggs, bread and darjeling tea, play a few tunes on the violin and the piano, and finish up the short merdur mystery she had been writng last night before she went to meet Hungary and go shopping.

Milan had to admit that she got sorta carried away with the piano after playing Pub and GO!, Pechka light my heart, Nihao China, Excuse me I am Sorry, and Nocturne for piano No. 2 in E flat major and found that she had no time to finish her story or play the violin unless she wanted to make Miss Hungary wait which would result in a bop on the head from her frying pan (ouch!).

Milan ran outside and almost got hit by the taxi she was trying to hail (thankfully she was strong enough to stop it with one hand!) and in ten minutes, she and Hungary were hugging and talking about Loveless and Junjou Romantica and other good yaoi anime.

While they were looking at the latest boutique from Paris (France was a total perv, but at least he made cool clothes) Milan noticed two familiar heads of brown hair by the cash register.

"ITALYYY~! ROMANOOO~!" Milan called, excited to see her two best friends. Hungary said she was gonna go look at the victoria's secret next door with a mischievous smile on her face and Milan smiled, knowing that she ment she was going to leave me alone with the Italy bros. That and she was probably getting something for her date with Austria later that evening. Milan lol'd and walked up to Italy and Romano, who were purchasing some very fancy looking striped dress shirts.

"Hello, Alicia~ Veeee~" Italy greeted happily. Romano looked at me and blushed,trying to keep his tough face on.

"Adjust your skirt" he said, embarrassed. Milan looked down and blushed in embarrassment too and pulled on my skirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to show you guys that!" Milan said, red as a tomato. Italy just smiled in his carefree way.

"Don't mention it! You're like our little sister so we don't mind! Veeee~" Romano was another stpry. He just kept on staring at the ground and blushing. Milan tapped him on the shoulder and he startld to attention.

"S-sorry! I don't mind either!" he said. Our faces rivaled each other in redness.

"Oh yeah! That's 'cause you're dating big fratello Spain, right?" Italy said, still ever the airhead. Romano sputterd and started choking his brother while Milan blushed at the dirty thoughts of Spain and Romano entering her head until the trio resembled a h2o molecule; two small reds and a big blue airhead.

After they laughed it off, the Italian trio went out for got chocolate, Romano got strawberry, and Milan got vanilla.

When they finished, it was already sunset and Milan briefly thought about how her best friend's date was going. Germnay pulled up in his immaculate black car and Italy smiled, hopping into the passenger seat. Milan smiled, Romano chucked a tomato at Germany, but they were both thinking the same thing: how cute those two were together.

Romano walked down the grassy hill they were sitting on and picked up his red bike. It wasn't motorized, and it was old and almost rusting, but Milan blushed and said yes when he offered to give her a ride home.

Milan sat in the small metal basket in the front, ignoring how the metal pressed into her pale skin, and held her arms out, pretending to fly. Romano who was doing ll the work kept movng his head in order to see, complaining about how Milan's long dark tresses were getting in the way.

When they got to Milan's hous, Romano got of and helped her off, walking her to the door

"Today was great" Milan said, golden brown eyes twinklng dreamily.

"Yeah" Romano said, and suddenly…

…they leaned into a kiss.

It was liek dying peacfully and going to heaven, but it ddn't last.

Suddenly, ROMano pulled away, practically glowing red, muttred a quick "sorry and biking away, swift as the wind.

Milan fell to her knees on her doorstep, watching her friend's retreating back and began to cry.

~~~Milan versus the World~~~

**A/N: OMG ROMANO YOU MEANIE! D:**

**Oh yeah and Austria and Hungary are totally dating in this. Victoria's scret… how flirtatious, Hun-Hun! But I won't get into anything graphic until it's the right time to put that kinda stuf in so dont worry!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter and R&R!**


	2. At The World Meeting

**A/N: And now we find out what happens to Milan and Romano! I tried really had, so please enjoy!**

~~~Milan versus the World~~~

Milan was miserable all night. She couldnt sleep and didn't want to eat. The next day approached, and she knew shed have to leave the warmht of her bed because there was a world meeting that she had to attend, even if she wasn a country.

Instead of putting on the lovely expensive suit she bougt with Hungary and the striped dress shirt she bought w/ the Italy brothers, she just threw a red blazer over her regular outfit, making it look evn more like a schoolgirl outfit.

The sky seemed to match her mood, grey and hinting to eithr rain or early snow.

The World Meeting was being held in a large chapel like building which Milan would have taken the time to appreciate for its looks had she not been busy planning what shed do to Romano's stupid beatiful face when she saw him. The meeting room was bustling wuth nations and Milan was briefly thankful she was the only city 'cause otherwise the room would be piled to the brim with people.

There were nations everywhere, just talking and talking and Milan began to feel dizzzy looking around for Romano's telltale curl. Apparntly someone noticed her clutching her head because they walked up to her and placed a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into bright blue eyes that cut through the gloom of the building.

The United Sastes of America.

Milan knew the blonde man by face, but she had never spoken to him, feeling unworthy of his attractive presence. the Italian blushed at his closeness, but started to laugh when she smelled his cologne. For some reason, she thought that because she was older than the nation that he was a child in her eyes. And the thought of a child trying to be an adultby wearing cologne was just too funny. He laughed with her confidently as he shouted to a thick-browed brit across the room

"SEE IGGY? MY MERE PRESENCE MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!"

"Iggy", aka Engand, yelled back something but Milan couldn't hear it over their joined laughter.

Suddenly, the tinkling sound of a spoon being tapped against glass caught the room's attention. It was France, standing up with a spoon in one hand and his wine glass in the other.

"Tout le monde je suis sûr que vous souhaitez continuer à flirter, mais nous avons une réunion à courir!" he called, and then sat down, sipping his wine. A lot of people (including por America) looked around, confsed as to what the frenchman had said. Milan smiled, knowing what he said perfectly.

"Nous ne sommes pas flirter idiot de vieux! Qui est la vôtre et de l'emploi de l'Angleterre" Milan laughed. France pouted indignantly snd England gave Milan the evil eye, having heard his name in her fluent French.

The meeying settled into silence, but not for long. America stood up, practicly shining with pride and brought up a Power Point presentation.

"I know that this world meeting's put together so that the world can work together to solve its problesm, so I made a quick show to point out all of our worldy problems and how we can work together to help each other!"

The first slide featured a rather scandalous image of Finand and Sweden along with a bright bold text saying "Step 1: Legolize Gay Marriage Everywhere To Promote Tolerance Of All Ethic Groups "

Finland hit his head on the desk and Sweden's left eye twitched, his face in a perement glare.

The slides continued on until England suddenly stood up, his chair falling over, and angrily protesting against the "Step 8: Send All Brits To The Dentist To Get Their Teeth Fixed" slide.

France piped in about how true it was and that was all it took for world war 3 (a chibi-version) to break out in the room. Germany was red with anger and Milan would have enjoyed counting how long it would take before he went BOOM had she not noticed Romano with his eyes on the floor as he munched a tomato, leaning into Spain's arms.

Milan's own shade of anger bloomed like a rose. Beautiful but covered in thorns and oh-so red in gthe face.

She stomped over to the Italian and wrenched him to his feet. There was so much that she had rehearsed saying to him but upon looking at his handsome face so much like how it was when they kissed, all though stopped. Finally, after trying to calm her shaking hands, Milan reared up and punched her ex-best friend in the face, sending him carrening into a surprised Spain.

"FUCK YOU, SOUTHERN ITALY! I HOPE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND KNOWS YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING CHEATER!"

With tears in her eyes, Milan ran away, embarrassed that she had made a scene, swore, ruined her friend and Spain's relationship and above all else, had given her first kiss up to a taken man.

~~~Milan versus the World~~~


	3. Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine

**A/N: I just remembered that I forgot to say wat the translations were for France and Milan's french! **

**-"**** Tout le monde je suis sûr que vous souhaitez continuer à flirter, mais nous avons une réunion à courir!" means "Everyone, I'm sure you would all love to flirt with each other but we have a world meeting to run!**

**-"Nous ne sommes pas flirter idiot de vieux! Qui est la vôtre et de l'emploi de l'Angleterre" means "We aren't flirting, you silly old man! That's yours and England's job!"**

**I'm such a shameless FrUk fan ^-^**

**Also, I'm changing the rating now because Milan's gonna get it on with a certain someone so you might want to turn back now if you dont like that stuff.**

~~~Milan versus the World~~~

Milan ran and ran down the halls of the meeting hall until she was sertain that she was lost. Suddenly, she felt the same warm hands on her shoulder as befoer and smelled America's cologne and when she looked to her side, there he was!

Oh! America…" Milan said, feeling a blush coming on at his closeness.

"Hey, Alicia. It's okay if I call you that, right?" he asked with a soft smile on his face. He was just so sexy! Milan thought to herself as she held her blazer close. They could see that it had begun to rain outside the giant castleish window.

"Si… Mi dispiace per scappare prima ... Devo aver fatto una tale ridicola" Milan said nervously, unconsiously leaning into America's warm embrace. America didnt pull away, but he was confised as to what she said.

"Huh?" he asked with the hottest confused expresion I had ever seen.

"Sorry!" I said "I ment to say I'm sorry for running away earlier… I must have made such a fool of myself"

"Don't apologize… whatever Romano did, he must have deserved it" America said. His welcoming scent was all I needed to break open and bleed out the whole story, how hungary and i had been shopping, and Hungary leaving her to get something at victoria's Secret, and how she had the most amazing day with the Italy brothers and how Romano was such a good kisser and by the end, Milan was sobbing into America's strong chest, clutching his arms so tight, she thought her manicured nails would rip his suit. America soaked it all in like a big beautiful sponge before helping her up and walking her to his hotel room.

Milan wasn't sure how it happend: One moment America was fixing the two of them some vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup, the next she found herself passionately kissing him in the high class hotel's bed room. His hands traveled all over her, and she let him while she buried her fingers in his soft blonde hair.

The next day, Milan awoke, to America's sleeping face. His hair was messy and sh could only imagine that hers was too. Then she realizes they were both naked. Grabbing the sheets and pulling them over her involuntarly, the sudden cold draft woke America.

"Nnnn…" he groaned and groped around for the covers before his hand accidentally grabbed "something"

Milan shriked and slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

"YOU PERV!1!1" SHE shouted before collecting her clothes and running into the bathroom with the sheets still arond her.

After showering (she used up all the shamppo and conditioner and body wasj so that America wuldn't hae any) and dressing, Milan climbed out the bathroom window and ran all the way to her home.

Upon reaching the doorstep, she found a bouquet of roses that had been stepped on byu someone. Milan frowned. Who wuld set a bougqet of perfectly good roses on her doorstep just to step on them? Then she saw that the door had been broken open. Milan ran inside and found that there were already people insdie.

It was Russia, Belarus and Ukraine!

~~~Milan versus the World~~~


	4. The Fight For Romano

**A/N: lol i couldn't resist throwing in Russiaa and his sisters. They make such good villains!**

~~~Milan versus the World~~~

Milan pasued at the sight of Russia and Byelaris sitting on his lap atr her kitchen table while Ukraine ran about cleaning liek she was program,ed to do so or somthing.

So Milan did wat any reasonable Italian would do. She screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RUSSIA AND HIS PSYCHO SISTERS DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Milan screamed. Russia just giggled like a shcoolgirl.

"Don't be so loud, Milan-chan~" he cood as he stroked Belars' hair, barrying his face in it.

"Ew, that's incest, man" Milan said when Bearus kissed him. She glared at him and brought a knife out o nowhere but Rissia calmed her down.

"So was when you kissd Romano, da? You are a pat of him da?" he said, fingring his iron pipe.

Milan glared.

I liek you Milan" Russia sad "Will you become one with me?"

"Straight to the point much" Milan bit back "And no"

"Are you sure" Russia asked with a big Cheshire cat smile. He snaped his finger and Ukraine disapeared into the kitchen. A fe seconds later, she dragged in a bound and gagged Romano. All of my anger at him immediately left.

"Lovino!" Milan said, getting on her knees (lol) and cradlng Romano. He wasbruised all over.

"If you dont become one with me, Ill kill him and invade his twin and take you back to russia with me" he said, his pipe resting dangerous;y over Romano's skull.

Suddenly… a gun was cocked. Russia, Belars, Milan and Romano all looked to see Am,erica presse his pistol against Ukraine's head. Ukraine started to cry.

"Actually, you're going to be nice and unti Romano for Milan or I'll blow a whole in your sister!" America threatened bravely.

"My hero" Milan said with tears in her eyes. America grinned. Russia glared at him. And then at Milan.

"Dont go thinking you have won, comrad" he saud, borrowing Belarus' knife and freeing Romano. I hugged him out o instinct. America gently ('cause he's a gentleman) pushed Ukrauine into Russia.

"When he was in the doorway, Russia turned around and said "Next time you see me, we will be at war. Milan, South Italy, America"

His eyes were like slits, ad then he waz gone.

~~~Milan versus the World~~~


End file.
